


Fuck the werewolves, fuck the fairy dust!

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Stiles, season 1-2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оборотни вконец потеряли всякое приличие и сделали дом шерифа своим новым укрытием но, кажется, забыли спросить Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck the werewolves, fuck the fairy dust!

Я знал, что эта чертова фейская пыльца − с которой пришлось носиться кругами, спасая тех, кто и без нее отлично справился, − знал, что она не доведет до добра, знал еще в тот момент, когда жадный мистер Дитон зажал лишний мешок своих волшебных опилок и отмахнулся, мол, их и так хватит с избытком.

Знал.

Потому что потом они сказали: «Ты ведь поможешь нам еще раз, Стайлз?» Сказали: «Тебе ведь не сложно, Стайлз?» И добавили: «Это не трудно, Стайлз». Просто возьми вот эти пузырьки, те коробочки с надписями, сверточки − осторожно, не рассыпь − и пакетики, отнеси их домой и жди, когда волчата придут к тебе просить убежища: никто же не будет искать их в доме шерифа, ха-ха-ха, как классно мы придумали!

Ага.

Началось все в первое же полнолуние. У меня раскалывался череп, пора было в очередной раз слезать с аддерала, как вдруг в окно ввалился Айзек собственной персоной. Не знаю, что там взбрело ему в голову, но он внезапно бухнулся на пол и превратился в морскую свинку: нахрен перегрыз кабель интернета. Звериные штучки на этом не кончились, луна ударила в мозг, и Айзек яростно разодрал в клочья подушку.

Когда отец поднялся узнать, что, собственно, происходит и давно ли его сын смотрел на часы, то обнаружил меня сидящим под столом с линейкой и циркулем в побелевших пальцах. Не то чтобы я собирался заняться с Айзеком черчением, когда он вытряхнул меня из кресла и попытался сожрать, но какие только безумные идеи не приходят порой на ум.

Потом как-то заглянул Скотт, но он вел себя прилично и даже на краткий миг смог стать... ну да, человеком, что, впрочем, ничуть не помешало ему начесать мне полный дом блох и радостно ускакать через дверь на четырех конечностях.

Кстати, они до сих пор кусаются... там, в кровати.

И если все это еще как-то можно было объяснить, ссылаясь на галлюцинации от усталости и что-то подозрительное в воздухе, то женские вопли из моей комнаты и застрявшего в окне второго этажа Бойда − нет.

Я просил Эрику захлопнуть зубастую пасть по-хорошему, пока в ней не оказалось моего носка с рождественскими оленями, и силился понять, чего она хочет, параллельно размышляя, придется ли вызывать пожарных и выпиливать Бойда вместе с рамой, или же он к рассвету скинет килограмм-другой.

Ах да, за ними, помнится, еще и Ардженты тогда увязались.

Стоило только осознать это в полной мере, как я сразу разобрал скулеж Эрики и увидел закапанный кровью пол и весьма красноречивый подсыхающий отпечаток ладони на столе.

Дробь, которую я достал из нее, до сих пор перекатывается у меня под кроватью в спичечном коробке. Гадость.

А от Бойда на подоконнике восемь занозистых борозд. Я закрасил их белым, но все равно выглядят они плохо.

Финишем стал дядюшка-мать-его-Хейл.

Он заявился как на праздник, потребовал чая и увлеченно залипал на Ютубе, когда я, как идиот, вернулся с кружкой и сахарницей. Далее последовали попытки научить меня жизни, помочь с математикой и − снова − вступить в стаю и получить светящийся значок в качестве бонуса. Я не знал, высок ли риск быть размазанным тонким слоем по обоям, если взять клюшку для лакросса и с упоением отходить по спине взрослого оборотня-зомби (он умер и воскрес, алё), но проверять не решился.

Питер выхлебал несколько литров крепкого китайского и, сокрушаясь, что без лимончика, отбыл в полседьмого утра. Понятия не имею, что было в школе: я проспал.

Затем мне дали месяц форы, я успел отдышаться и набросать завещание, но потом охотники разошлись не на шутку, и стая лихо скакала через мое окно уже нон-стоп.

Я твердил, что их в любом случае выследят и тогда надерут задницы нам всем. Я опускал стекло и, смутно надеясь, закрывал жалюзи, но Айзек вышиб все это своим кудрявым лбом, а Бойд умудрился закупорить своей массой окошко подвала.

Мне иногда кажется, что аквариумные рыбки умнее. О да, значительно умнее.

И вот когда я, можно сказать (с натяжкой и весьма условно), привык и втянулся в установившиеся порядки волчьего балагана и даже продумал дизайн визиток «Стайлз С. Стилински. Скорая психологическая помощь оборотням (с альфами не работаю)», все испортил Дерек, впервые нагрянув ко мне домой.

Совершенно как и его бестактный родственничек, Хейл невозмутимо протоптал грязную тропинку прямо к комоду, запустил туда когтистые лапищи, возмутительно порылся и извлек позавчера только постиранную футболку. И, судя по всему, для него было в порядке вещей вот так вот вламываться, хапать и надевать чужое, а потом заваливаться на постель и изображать сосредоточенное чтение энциклопедии про динозавров. Хорошо, что они вымерли.

Наконец я, стоически терпев это ослепительное нахальство часа три, не меньше, поинтересовался, надолго ли, собственно, он пришел погостить. Ответом было сопение и шумное перелистывание страниц. Потом, следуя своей неприятной манере, Дерек взглянул на меня исподлобья и заверил, что я могу ложиться спать, если хочу. За последнее время «сон» стал для меня настолько священным словом, что я боялся его не то что хотеть, но и вообще произносить. Потому я многозначительно пообещал Хейлу, что напичкаю его аконитом − вон, у меня целая банка этого сена осталась, − если он тронет меня хоть одним волоском своей брови, левой или правой, и рухнул как подкошенный, кажется, впервые раньше зари.

И я знаю, что Дерек лапал меня, дышал в затылок и просыпался от каждого моего пинка, потому что утром он проделывал все то же самое с удвоенным энтузиазмом. А спустя некоторое время я на самом деле распечатал несколько десятков визиток, выделив уточнение в скобках громадным шрифтом, и все их торжественно вручил Дереку, но, черт возьми, этих оборотней правда останавливает только проклятая волшебная пыльца!


End file.
